mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Elinalise
Elinalise '''is a former member of Paul's party. She has an erotic nature due to her curse. She is a warrior that is good at managing monster aggro but isn't a great fighter. Appearance A beautiful Elf with erotic appearance and small breast. Battle attire: Shield and Estoc Personality Erotic, Lustful, and without care. She does however possess somewhat of a maiden's heart as when Cliff said he would remove her curse she fell in love with him and tried to be faithful to him as best as she could. Background She was found over 200 years ago in a Magic Crystal inside of a Labyrinth by Perugius. She had no memory of who she was. She was taken to a Elf town where she eventually recovered and married. However another side effect of being in a Magic Crystal was that she was now cursed to need sex. The sperm of the men would fertilize Magic Crystals inside of her. She would then give those crystals to her Husband to sell. However one day while going out of the village to sell the crystals he was robbed and killed. 5 days later she starts attacking men who didn't mind and had sex with them. However after doing this a few times the woman of the village kicked her out. As such she became an adventurer. She joined Paul's party as a warrior. But due to Paul and Zenith leaving, the group was then disbanded. Plot She accepted Paul's request of finding his family without him knowing. Together with Roxy and Talhand they journey throughout the magic continent in search for Paul's family. After Roxy is able to locate Zenith she finds Rudeus and informs him of the find. She also urges him to live his own life and joins him in his travels to the Magic Academy. She sees the Academy as a great place to meet men. She eventually meets and falls in love with Cliff. After saving Zenith with Rudeus she eventually marries Cliff and has a child with him. Power and Abilities As an experienced adventurer who was able to naturally avoid monster swarms on the way to Begaritto. Although her power is described as a bit low by Rudeus and Atofe, that's only in comparison to people like Ghyslaine or Zanoba. She is also described by Rudeus after his first quest with her as first class, as suits her S-class rank, and Rudeus thought she could "go solo" as an adventurer if she wanted. She has good aggro ability, and compensates for her lack of power with magic items such as her estoc that releases vacuum blades or the gladius she picked up in Lapan that releases shock-waves. She is also very agile as even Atofe compliments her on her footwork after she manages to block her counterattack. Magic Elinalise had to repeat her 3rd year after the Begaritto Labyrinth incident took her away for 6 months and dropped out after getting pregnant, but since the first two years curriculum is getting to elementary magic in the four types of attack, detoxification and healing it can be presumed that she is able to do at least that. '''Curse of Promiscuity A curse that cause its owner to be highly sexually active, to the point of being a dangerous sex beast, and will die if the sexual satisfaction is not satisfied. This use the sperm to transforms magic power in her body that naturally accumulates into a magic crystal. This curse was reduced due to a magical item, the panties(at first something like diaper), that Cliff created during his quest to find a way to cure Elinalise's curse. Because the device require a high amount of magic power Rudeus have to charge it himself. Equipment Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia * In the alternate reality where Roxy is killed by the Human God, after Cliff is killed she leaves Rudeus and is never seen again. Presumably to go back to being an adventurer. * It was previously observed that she carries a lot of magic crystals and by trading and selling them she never seem to have any financial problem. This is probably due to her curse by which she transforms sperm into magic crystals. Category:CharactersCategory:AdventurerCategory:Ranoa Magic AcademyCategory:FemaleCategory:WarriorCategory:ElfCategory:Fangs of the Black WolfCategory:CursedCategory:Swordsman Category:Magician Category:Central Continent